


Tomorrow Is A Bright Day

by greenfairy13



Series: The Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Any Doctor you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Is A Bright Day

It’s one of these days, when my head plays me tricks again.

It’s tired, when I’m keen. 

It’s sad, when I’m bursting from joy.

It’s interested in nothing, when I’m curious.

It’s dreaming, when I’m wide awake.

But it’s just a trick - a magic trick.

And when I turn on the lights, this magician’s velvet coat is moth eaten.

This tiger is a fat cat. 

This sword is a butter knife.

This snake is a worm.

But today it’s dark.


End file.
